


Holiday Mysteries

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [7]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Rear Window, F/M, based on the movie Rebecca, based on the movie The Lady Vanishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank is happily married and ready to enjoy some much deserved time off.  His new wife wants to know why her younger sister really has arrived.  Hank also is pulled to assist electronically a case that has fallen into Jay’s lap while Jay and Will are off at a ski lodge.  If Hank can solve these mysteries and more he might get to enjoy some time just with his new family.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

One week before Christmas and Hank was wrapping up paperwork as he planned to spend the next two weeks at home with his wife Laura, and his four boys. As he finished up signing off on expenses and vouchers he stood up and was going to get home before Laura. Maybe he could start dinner, he thought. Going through his mental list he remembered the jewelry box in the desk drawer. Opening it, he saw the long strand of pearls he had created. Okay he thought he had other ideas such as her wearing nothing but the pearls on Christmas Eve - damn it, she was slowly corrupting him into her sexual desires. Laura had only whispered the idea one evening before bed in the shower. He just went with it. Sliding the box into his coat he walked out to the bull pin and looked around. “Hailey I am going to be on leave till after the new year, I’m leaving you in charge.”

Hailey looked at the sergeant, “Yes sir,” as she takes the folders from him. “what if something big comes up?”

“I’m sure you can handle it,” as he slides his coat on and begins wrapping the scarf around his neck. 

“Um Boss,” Ruzik speaks up, “we all got a text from Laura about Christmas dinner.”

Hank loved his wife more than anything but her constant consideration of his detectives was infuriating. “Let me guess she invited you all over?”

“Yeah,” Kevin jumped in. “She said she’s been busy baking and”

Taking a deep breath, “If Laura has invited you then I will see you then.”

~~  
Getting home early he was surprised to see the kids running around the house screaming. The last time he had been witness to this Laura was in the hospital. “Boys!” he said in his most stern voice. 

The boys all stopped and screamed, “DAD!!!!!” as they ran to him. 

It was still a lot to get used to but as the twins each held onto him as he removed the older boys he finally was able to move into the Great room. “Why are you all acting like a bunch of wild animals?” as he sat down on the sofa.

“We’re on Christmas Break,” Grant yelled.

“Okay but that doesn’t mean we,”

Flynn and Grant started snickering, “You don’t know what you have to do,” they laughed.

Hank was just about to question them further when he heard Laura coming in through the door.

Standing up he sees Laura come in carrying several clothing bags. 

“Boys,” she called out, “take this stuff upstairs and put it on my bed.”

Hank came around to watch the boys still laughing as they took the bags upstairs. “Is something going on?” he asked.

“Oh it’s the University holiday party. The boys are delighted to know they don’t have to go this year.”

~~  
Hank was suddenly wishing he had a case to work on as he stood getting dressed in the tuxedo he had no idea he needed or had been bought for him. Looking in the mirror he had to admit his wife had great taste and she seemed to know how to get a tailored suit.

Laura walked out of the bathroom wearing a black off the shoulder ball gown. She smiled at Hank as she sat a small black purse on the bed. “You look quiet delicious Mr. Voight,” as she ran her hands over the back of the shirt. “We may have to leave early,” as she licks her lips.

“Are you harassing me Dr Voight?”

“Um, isn’t harassment unwanted?”

Turning he pulled her in for a kiss, “You look incredible.”

“Thank you,” as she smiles and watches him pick up his jacket. She loved how the morning coat jacket looked on him. Damn she thought as she eyed him up and down. “You do know that if another woman were to make a pass at you I would probably need to be bailed out of jail.”

Hank laughed, “Laura I wouldn’t even realize it.”

~~  
Hank sat uncomfortably at the large round table as speaker after speaker talked about the contributions their area was providing to the university. When they finally broke for music, Hank saw his chance to pull Laura out on the dance floor. 

“Dr Thornton,” a woman came running up to them, “I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity too,” stopping as she sees Laura is with Hank. “Oh I’m so sorry, I thought you were here with your children again.”

Laura smiled and pulled Hank closer. “Dr. Richards this is my husband, Hank Voight.”

The woman nodded, “Wasn't he involved in the investigation into Dr. Lydecker’s suicide?”

Laura closed her eyes, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, will you still be performing?”

“Um,” as she looks at Hank who is just as confused. “I”

“Laura and I are about to dance,” Hank interrupts.

Pulling her onto the dance floor Hank spun Laura around. “So what was all that about?”

“Oh, well usually I sing a song — kind of get everybody in the Christmas Spirit.”

“You sing?”

“What I’ve never kept it a secret,” she defends.

Hank laughs, “I’m not accusing you of anything, you just are full of surprises.”

~~  
The evening ended and Hank and Laura were laughing about conversations they overheard. Walking into the dark silent house, Laura was about to kick off her shoes when Hank stopped her. “I have plans for you,” as he led her to their bedroom. 

Laura quickly undressed leaving only her heals, stockings, garters, bustiers. Hank enjoyed making love to his wife and enjoyed many of the things they did together. It had to be wrong the things they did but he didn’t care. If he had to suffer like this he’d sacrifice himself every month to go to parties like this.

~~  
Christmas Eve was supposed to be quiet and family only. That was until Laura’s sister arrived in tears. Hank and Laura had planned to have a simple dinner in anticipation of the bigger meal the next day. 

“Rebecca what’s wrong?” Laura asked as she let the younger woman into the house.

“I’m sorry Laura, I just didn’t know what to do.”

Hank came up behind Laura and wrapped an arm around his wife, “What's the problem?”

“He’s going to find me and take me back. Father said I’m nothing but a whore,” as the woman cried.

Laura pulled her sister to her. “Oh Rebecca, who is after you?”

“Mr. deWinter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank’s plan for a nice quiet evening quickly evaporated. The boys were still anxious about Santa and he had told Grant who had become a nonbeliever that he was not to spoil it for his brothers or else. The or else was that the new Xbox video game console that Grant had been begging for might end up going to the twins. Laura took her sister off to the loft apartment above the garage; Hank sat with the boys and watched Christmas movies. Hank wanted to follow the women and learn at least what his father in law said, but he knew it would be better if he gave them space. Laura would tell him everything and if he needed answers to questions, he knew his wife would eagerly get the answers. 

When Hank looked at the clock and read 10 o’clock, he knew that it was time to put some boys to bed. Standing up he knew that one was sound asleep. “Okay boys, time to call it a night.”

“But where is Mom?” Rick asked.

“I’m right here,” Laura, answered as she went to her boys. “Aunt Rebecca is asleep so I need you boys to be quiet.”

The boys hugged their parents and went upstairs. The sleeping one – Flynn – even woke enough to get upstairs. When the lights went out, Laura and Hank sat quietly listening for noises. 

“Okay, I think we can get the gifts out.”

Hank went to the closet and pulled out the attic trap door. Laura had everything wrapped and labeled. As he brought the gifts out, he kept seeing his name mingled with the kids. He wasn’t sure what Laura had bought him, he thought they had agreed on no gifts – not that he hadn’t picked up a few things for her, but he had hoped it was just one sided. 

~~  
With the gifts under the tree, it was already 11:30. Laura looked like she wanted to crawl under the covers and pass out. So much for his plans. Just as he was about to turn out the light he turned to her and said, “I had planned for something to do this evening, but I’m guessing you’re too tired?”

Laura opened one eye and pushed herself up. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well as this is our first Christmas together, I bought you something you mentioned and was wondering if you’d like to try it on?”

Laura’s eyes brightened. “Oh?”

Hank opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out the package. 

Laura snatches it away, tears off the paper, and opens the box to reveal a 100-inch pearl necklace. “You did hear me say that I wanted” she pauses as she pulls off her nightgown and wraps the pearls around her neck. She then quickly straddles him and asks, “So do you like how they look?” as they bounce between her breasts down to her navel. 

Hank had to swallow hard, as his hands went to her hips. Fuck, they looked better then he imagined, hell she felt amazing and he needed his shorts off. She knew what she was doing as she bounced on his crotch to ensure he knew what was coming. Lifting her a bit he was able to quickly undress and settle her back. When he looked up, he saw the desire in Laura’s eyes and she moaned a bit as they began making love. God he thought he was the luckiest man in the world to have her as his wife. 

Crawling out of bed and walking to the shower, Laura dropped the pearls on her nightstand, “Rebecca has gotten herself into a massive mess. She won’t want to admit it but she is going to need your help.”

“How so,” as he followed her.

“She thinks that this man, a Max deWinter is going to force her to go back home with him. She thought she was in love with him until he locked her up in his house. Then he told her they were married but she said she never married him. I asked her if she slept with him, but she denies it completely.”

“And what about your father?”

“Oh that’s the best part. She went to Daddy dearest for help and he slapped her across the face for running off with the man without any proof of his love for her. You know at times I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t get poisoned by one of his children,” Laura continued as she stepped into the steaming water.

Hank watched Laura begin to wash her hair before he followed and soaped up a scrubby. Washing her body, he waited for her to continue.

“Anyway father told her to get out of his house and never come back. I find that amazing since he is back in South America but he must have called the butler because Rebecca’s bags were packed and by the door. I tried to be the good girl that did what I was told and the first time I rebelled, I was disowned and cut off from my entire family. I shouldn’t be surprised when my siblings have the same thing happen to them.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Laura close, “well you don’t have to worry about anything, I’ll look into this and we will figure it out together.”

~~  
Morning came too quickly. Hank was sound asleep with his arm around Laura. He was trying to be more aware of her movements but so far had failed. Too many mornings he woke up to find Max giving him kisses – not Laura. Christmas morning was different, Laura was deep in the covers, Max slept next to her and Hank could not believe he was awake first. Maybe it was the scattering noises from above or the tiny footsteps that seemed very loud this morning but he had a feeling that they would not be alone for very long. 

Just as he was about to dose off again a tapping at their door came and before he could answer four boys came running in and jumped on the king size bed. 

“Mom, Dad, Santa came,” Rick and Steve both yelled as they jumped up and down on the bed.

Max got excited and jumped up with them. Laura pulled a pillow over her head as if by doing so the noise would go away. 

“Hey, can’t you see your mom and I are sleeping?” Hank asked. Damn he thought did he just sound like his old man. It had been so long since he had little ones in the house he was sure, when Justin was a kid that he and Camille were up before him. 

“Santa came, Santa came!” they all yelled.

“Okay,” as Hank realized Laura was not going to move or respond to the kids. “Let me get some pants and” the words had barely left his mouth when his house shoes appeared at his feet and his pajama pants and robe were in the kids’ hands. “Laura, are you ready?”

Moaning loudly, “can’t we just stay in bed?”

“NO!” the kids all yelled.

“Come on,” as he took her hand and pulled her up. Most mornings Laura looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine, today she looked incredible. Hank realized if he had not fallen in love with her months ago, he would right now. She seemed to have a glow about her, almost like an angel. She slid out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. Watching her walk out of their room he watched as her children followed her. 

“I need coffee before Christmas starts,” she told them in a matter of fact tone.

“It’s already brewing,” Grant said as he elbowed his brother. “Told you she needs her coffee in order to function.”

With coffee cup in hand, Laura smiled at Hank, “Good morning Mr. Voight.”

Damn he loved hearing her say that. Instead of responding he set his coffee cup down and kissed her, “I love you Laura.”

“Blech!!!!” Flynn called out. “Can we start opening presents?”

“All right, you don’t want to wait for”

“NO!”

Laura blinked and finally caved, “fine, go open your presents.”

~~  
The kids scream as they tear through their gifts. Excitement at the new toys, games and clothes. Sitting on the sofa, he wrapped his arm around Laura and pulled her close to kiss her head. “Thank you,” he whispered to her.

Looking up at him, “For what?”

“Letting me become a part of your family.”

“Oh darling,” as she leans up to kiss him. “By the way I know we didn’t plan to get anything for each other, and you shouldn’t have bought me those pearls, but”

“I think those are more of a group gift,” as he looks into her eyes.

“Yes, well we can do that later,” as she reads his mind. “I had Jay and Adam help me get this for you,” as she goes and pulls a package from under the tree. 

Hank begins to unwrap his gift to find a plastic gun case. As he unsnaps the locks, he opens it to find a Smith & Wesson Model 29 - .44 Magnum. He carefully takes it out and looks at it then at Laura. “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted one of these?”

Laura looks innocent as she bites her lip, “I figured since you play by your rules, I’ll play by mine and get it for you.”

He set the gun back in the cut out foam and pulled her over to him, “thank you, it’s perfect, just like you.”

~~  
Rebecca came into the room just as the kids were arguing over who would clean up all the paper. She smiled at her sister as she went into the kitchen for coffee. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Laura asked as she and Hank followed her into the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you. I can’t believe I slept through the boys opening their gifts.”

Taking the coffee pot, Hank pours Rebecca a cup and then heats up Laura’s cup and his. “If we can get it all cleaned up before people start arriving that would be nice.”

Laura pulled out a bar stool and sat down. “Rebecca, Hank and I want to help you any way we can.”

The younger woman looked down, “I swear to you I never slept with the man. I kissed him and that was all. I had no idea he was delusional and would try to say I was his wife.”

“Well write down the information you know about him and I’ll look into it,” Hank told her as he took a seat next to his wife.

Laura looked at Hank as if he had made a mistake. “Um, you darling are the line order cook this morning,” as she looks at him and then the stove.

“For you, anything,” as he kisses her. “I may need to be rewarded again,” he whispers in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

With presents picked up and the wrapping in trash bags – Laura began ordering the children into action. Showers get dressed, put all your gifts properly away, Grant was to vacuum, Flynn was to set the tables and the twins were to dust and pick up anything off the floor. Breakfast dishes were in the dishwasher and Hank was putting the leaves in the table. Laura sent Rebecca to get dressed and once she saw that her children were doing as told, she and Hank went to get dressed. 

“You seem to handle the boys like a drill sergeant,” Hank commented as he looked through the closet for a shirt.

“I’ve learned that on days like today if you don’t make them do things now they will be absolutely useless later,” as she pulled out a red holiday dress.

Hank took one look at the dress and then the flannel shirt he was going to wear, “Is this a formal dinner?”

“No, I just enjoy getting to wear this dress every year,” as she hangs it on the door before undressing for her shower. 

Watching Laura was like being in a constant wet dream. When she removed her clothes, he swore it was like a strip tease and she was oblivious to it. His eyes never left her body as she walked into the shower. When the glass steamed up, he knew if he wanted to continue watching her he had to follow her. Quickly he joined her and watched the soap run down her back – fuck he thought, the sex the night before had been amazing – hell, it was always incredible with her. If he had to classify her he would say she was a siren that was leading him to hell for the things they had done - but he did not care. He would do anything and everything in his power to make her happy.

~~  
Hank was busy helping the twins get their remote control vehicles working. He had forgotten how frustrating getting toys out of a box was. Not to mention how little kids have very little patience. He had to think to himself how Laura had done it alone all these years. On que, Laura appeared at his side with a screwdriver and sat next to him.

“I worked on one toy at a time and told the boys to be patient. It was hard when the twins were really little but I had no choice,” as she tried to smile. “Now they have you to torture and rough house with,” as she kissed his cheek. 

Watching her stand up and move back to the kitchen he wanted to follow her. He had thought life had been rough alone but he had no idea how Laura had been doing it all these years. “Okay boys, I need the batteries,” as he finally got the plate off the remote control.

~~  
Laura was busy in the kitchen and Rebecca was helping. She had shared with Hank her plans for a 6-course meal – all of which confused Hank as to why she wanted such an extravagant meal. Deciding not to argue he kept the children busy and away from the kitchen. 

By 1:00 o’clock, members of his intelligence team began showing up. Adam, Kevin and Hailey showed up together. Jay, Will and Elsa showed up shortly after. In the kitchen, Elsa and Hailey asked to help. Laura smiled and put them to work. 

“I wasn’t sure what you had planned for dinner, so I brought a bottle of white and red,” Elsa told Laura.

“That’s very kind of you, we are actually having Primer Rib and Stuffed Pork Loin,” as she made the final changes to a sauce. “Hank, can you see if servers have arrived?”

Hank patiently went to the door, as he was able to escape the children who found the new guests much more entertaining. As he opened the door, he saw two women dressed in black and white carrying a folded table. Holding the door open for them they greeted him before moving to set up. 

~~  
Dinner was impressive. Hank was surprised that Grant and Flynn were quite familiar with the Duck and Pork Pate as they placed it on the small plate and used the crackers. The twins passed on the first course but divided into the 2nd – classic prawn cocktail. Hank watched as his team seemed quite awkward as they ate the meal. Looking at the flannel shirt, he had chosen compared to Laura and her attire he almost felt like he was out of place. Laura just smiled and reached for his hand.

“It’s better to learn etiquette and how to eat a multi course meal in a friendly environment then to be thrown to the wolves at a restaurant.”

Everyone then got the salad; Kevin asks Laura what exactly he is supposed to do. She kindly leaned next to him, showed him the fork and began eating the Smoked Salmon with horseradish and beetroot. “Not everything is going to be your favorite, but it gives you an idea of what comes next,” she told him.

The soup was a bigger hit as the chestnut bacon and parsnips was popular among the men. 

“Laura,” Elsa asked, ‘when did you have the time to put all this together?”

Smiling, “I actually make most of it ahead of time and only put together this morning. The main course is the only thing that took more time.”

The servers came to each person and asked which meat they would like to have. Kevin, Adam, Jay and Will all seemed to have difficulty choosing one over the other, so Laura said they should have both. Hank stuck with the rib roast though he did seize a bite of the pork from Rick’s plate. 

“Laura, I’m not a fan of cranberry but this is amazing,” Hailey told her. 

Laughing a bit, “it’s the port that makes it taste better.”

“I’d like to have seconds on the smashed potatoes and stuffing,” Kevin said as he continued to shovel the food in.

“Thank goodness you didn’t do this on Thanksgiving,” Will said, “we’d all still be in a food coma.”

“Just remember that I have several desserts.” Everyone seemed to stop at that and looked at her to continue, “I made a brandy & vanilla butter pudding, fruit trifle, mince pie and of course cookies.”

~~  
If Hank had wondered, why Laura wanted servers he realized their importance as when dinner was completed the dishes were already washed and food put away in containers. Everyone took their wine glasses and moved to the great room. The kids went off to the loft and people began talking in small groups.

“Hey Rebecca, so Will, Elsa and I along with a couple of people from Firehouse 51 are going to take the train up to Ann Arbor and go skiing for the New Year, do you want to go?” Jay asked.

Rebecca seemed much more relaxed and answered, “Yes I think that would be fun.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up to go to the train station,” he said with a smile.

Hank and Laura watched and smiled.

~~  
As everyone started to pack up and leave, Rebecca agreed to go with his detectives out for a drink. Before they left Hank pulled Jay to the side, “Just watch out for Rebecca.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jay answered as he walked over to Rebecca and helped her with her coat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank got up the next morning and went down to the office to work. He might be on vacation but he could at least figure out what was going on with Laura’s sister. Running the name of Max de Winter he found that the man was in the US - a native of the UK. Widow - his wife Rebecca had died over 5 years ago in a sailing accident. deWinter had filed a missing person’s report in New York City. Looking at the missing woman it was Rebecca Murphy, however everything referred to her as Rebecca de Winter. 

“Laura,” he called out. When no answer he realized he wasn’t in his office calling one of his detectives and got up. Walking out of the office Hank found Laura in the great room talking to her sister. They seemed deep into conversation and didn’t hear him enter. Before he called her name again he heard them talking.

“He’s really very nice,” Rebecca told her sister. “Maybe I should stop trying to be perfect and just let myself have fun.”

“Well, it is fun not to constantly try to please our father,” Laura answered.

“I just want what you and Hank have.”

Laura smiled, “Well let’s get the anvil off your neck first,” as Laura smiled and turned to Hank, “darling why don’t you join us.” 

Hank couldn’t help but smile, Laura was always aware of what was coming next. “Rebecca, when and where did you meet this deWinter?”

Rebecca looked nervous, “It’s stupid, I mean the school was having an open house. I hate them, but as a 1st grade teacher I’m expected to be available to answer parents questions. Anyway I had just finished giving a tour of the school to a prospective new family and was walking back and I ran into this man. I excused myself, but he stopped and looked at me, and said he couldn’t help himself, that I was most beautiful woman he had ever met. I was a bit taken back — as you know Laura, I’m not the prettiest of the Murphy girls,” as she self deprecates herself.

“Don’t do that Bec, you are beautiful, it’s not our fault we had lousy parents.”

“Well, anyway I was flattered. He asked me to dinner, I accepted and we started seeing each other. Now that I think about it I don’t know why he was at the school, he didn’t have children,” as she starts to cry.

Laura looked at Hank and he came and sat next to her.

Rebecca finally continued, “About a month after we started seeing each other, he told me he loved me and wanted me to come to his estate. Honestly I thought that this was the next step and he would propose, we would marry and” she pauses before she continues, “we drove to this house and he shows me to a room, I didn’t think anything of it, until he kissed me and left and locked the door. I started banging on the door to let me out but nobody came. I tried the windows but there were bars.”

“How did you escape?” Hank asked.

“There was a housekeeper. She hated me. Kept saying that the original Mrs. deWinter was beautiful and that I was a pathetic excuse for a replacement. One afternoon she came in and didn’t lock the door behind her. As she went to open the curtains, I hit her over the head with a candlestick and took her keys and went out the door. I got to the front door but it was locked. I heard her scream from upstairs and new that others would come chasing me, so I ran and found a set of french doors. I grabbed something and threw it through the glass and ran out. There were some woods and I just ran for them and kept running.”

“What about your school? Didn’t anybody wonder where you were?” Laura questioned.

“I don’t know. I got to a road and when a truck came down I ran out and begged him to take me. The man drove me back to London. I want to Trevor’s house and I told him everything. He thought I was making it all up. Then Gilda called and said you were getting married. I got my passport and scheduled the first flight out.”

Laura looked at Hank then back at Rebecca. “I’m sure this guy has already forgotten you,” as she reassured her sister.

“Actually that’s not the case,” Hank answered. “This deWinter has filed a missing persons report in NYC. I’m going to make a few calls and find out more. You are sure you did not sign any papers.”

“No, I didn’t sleep with him either. I’m still,” she pauses as tears run down her cheeks.

Hank knew he didn’t need to know anything more. If Rebecca was like Laura then it was highly unlikely the young woman did anything without a ring on. “I’ll go make some calls,” as he stands and walks to the office. Closing the door, he walked to the desk and sat down. Taking his cell phone out he scrolled through his contacts and clicked on one. It had been a long time but if anybody could help he knew it was Olivia Benson.

After two rings a familiar voice answered, “Hank?”

“Olivia, yeah, hate to bug you but wanted to see if you could help me with something.”

“Yeah, sure, it’s been a long time, how have you been?”

Hank looked at the desk and saw a wedding photo, “I’ve been good. Just got married.”

“Really?” the voice answered.

“Yeah, she’s a professor here in Chicago.” 

“Wow, I’m surprised Erin hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“Well, it was a whirlwind romance.”

“Okay,” as the woman’s voice wanted to hear more.

“Liv, I’ve never been happier.”

“Good, so what can I help you with?”

“My new sister in law may have gotten herself into some sort of mess. She says that a man kidnapped her in England, she escaped, came here at Thanksgiving, but the man she says kidnapped her filed a missing persons report there in New York.”

“Well, I can’t help with a case in another country.”

“I’m not worried about that. Rebecca is here and safe, it’s this missing person issue. From what I read it says he’s looking for his wife.”

“Hold on, let me do some checking. What’s the man’s name?”

“Max deWinter. d-e-w-i-n-t-e-r.”

“Yeah he’s looking for his wife. Says here she’s 40 years old and they’ve been married 15 years, Rebecca deWinter. Wow this picture looks much younger.”

Taking a deep breath, “The picture is of my sister in law she’s maybe 30.”

“Well, let me look into this, how did you sister in law get involved with this guy?”

“He came to her schools open house, flirted with her, took her out and then took her to his estate or something. There he locked her in. She escaped and came here.”

“And she didn’t marry him.”

“She swears she didn’t and Liv, if you knew the Murphy family you’d know that she would have had a big wedding or something.”

“Murphy, is she related to Charles Murphy or Lionel Murphy?”

Hank ran his hand over his head, “Yes, that is my wife’s father and older brother.”

“Oh, well you married into a very interesting family.”

“Yeah, I have had the pleasure of meeting my father in law, and let’s just say it wasn’t pleasant.”

“Well, let me look into this and get back with you.”

“Thanks Liv, and it was good to talk to you.”

“Hey Hank, congratulations.”

~~  
“Laura,” Rebecca whispered, as she ran to her sister in the kitchen. “He texted me,” as she showed her sister her phone.

Taking the phone from her, “Bec, did Max ever touch your phone?”

“What? No, I mean, I don’t think so,” as she drops the phone on the counter.

Taking the phone Laura looks through the apps, “Did you download this app?” as she shows her sister the phone.

“No, oh God he’s going to find me.”

“Stop,” as Laura takes the phone to Hank.

~~  
A quick clearing of the phone and a few hours later Jay showed up with a new phone. As he stood in the foyer waiting for Hank, Rebecca came to see him. 

“Hi,” she answered with a smile.

“Hey, um, Hank wanted me to get you a new phone and number.”

Looking at the ground, “Yeah.”

Hank walks in and takes the package from Jay, “Come on in Jay,” as he walks to the office. 

Jay follows and closes the door before takin a seat, “Is there something I should know about?”

“Rebecca has found herself in a predicament. A man, Max deWinter, thinks that she is his wife.”

Jay looks stunned, “Oh, I didn’t”

“She’s not married. I want you to talk to her, she might have forgotten something.”

“Um sure, I could take her out for dinner.”

~~  
The doorbell rings, and Laura looks at her phone. Seeing a man standing there she goes to the office, “Hank?”

Looking up from his computer, “Yeah?”

“Can you come with me?”

As he stands she looks at his waist where his gun usually is. Hank opens a drawer and pulls out a gun and follows her.

Opening the door the man turns and smiles at them. “Hello,” he says with a strong aristocratic British accent. “I’m Maxim deWinter, and I’m looking for my wife.”

Hank held his gun at his side and looked at Laura.

Laura looked the man up and down, “And what makes you think she is here?”

“Well, I tracked her phone here.”

“You tracked her phone,” Hank asked.

“Yes, I would like to speak with my wife.”

“And who is your wife?” Laura asked.

“Rebecca deWinter of course.”

“And why would she be here?” Hank questioned.

“I don’t have a clue. Rebecca and I have been married for over 15 years, she’s never traveled farther then London.”

Hank looked the man up and down, “Fifteen years. Well, I’m sorry to say you have the wrong house.”

“I want to see my wife. Rebecca, Rebecca come here now,” as he tries to push his way into the house.

Hank grabs the man, and shoves him back out, “Do not try to enter this house again.”

The man tussles with Hank and finally shoves past him and shoves Laura who falls. Hank grabs the man and shoves him against the wall. “You’ve made a mistake Mr. deWinter, you’ve forcefully entered into my house, and you are now under arrest,” as he pulls a pair of cuffs out of his back pocket and slaps them on the man’s wrists.

~~  
Rebecca comes into the kitchen that evening, “How do I look?”

Smiling at her sister, “You look lovely.”

“Jay just asked if I’d like to get dinner.”

“Really, well it will be nice for you to have someone else to talk to too.”

“It is nice,” as Rebecca sits on a bar stool.

~~  
Laura was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair as Hank came out of the shower. “This has been a very interesting day,” as she made eye contact with her husband.

“Yeah it has,” as he walks to the side of the bed.

“You look quite delicious,” as she turns and stands up.

“I have a towel on?” as he looks at Laura as if she’s lost her mind.

Biting her lip, her tongue comes out and licks her lips. Standing she drops the straps of her gown off her shoulders and lets the gown pool at her feet. “I’m hungry,” as she starts moving toward him.

Hank notices that she has the pearls on again, he follows her movements and scoots up on the bed. “I think I created a monster.”

“Oh, yes you have,” as she climbs up on the bed, “I really got turned on this afternoon when you slapped those cuffs on,” as she pulls out a pair of cuffs from under a pillow. Just as she tries to slip the cuff on his wrist, he flips her over and straddles her. 

“Do you really want to play this game?”

“With you, yes,” as her hand goes to his head and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Hank quit thinking as she pulled the towel off his waist and started touching him. He knew she was always wanting to try something new, and he grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head and slapped the cuffs on. 

“What are you going to do to me?” as she wiggled beneath him. “Don’t worry, I know how to handle bad girls like you.”

Laura moaned as she felt his mouth move from her neck and lower and lower. When he took the cuffs off, Laura returned the favor. They finally fell asleep only to wake up when there was motion at the front door. Hank looked at the phone and saw Rebecca at the door with Jay, just as he is about to shut it off, Laura grabs it. 

“Aww, he’s kissing her goodnight,” as she leans down and kisses her husband.

“Go to sleep Laura,” as he takes the phone away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank kissed Laura good-bye, as she stayed wrapped in bed. He hated to leave her, and she pulled out her nude leg and rubbed it against him. Knowing how she could easily manipulate him, he would end up in bed making love to her if he did not escape. “Don’t try to tempt me,” he warned.

She licked her lips, “I can’t help it, I like it when we do that thing,” as she sits up and lets the sheet fall to her waist. She crawls over to him, “I will just take advantage of you tonight.”

Laughing, “Tonight I will do all of your bidding, but first I have to go finish up the paperwork on deWinter.”

Pouting a bit she climbs into his lip, “well send him away forever.”

~~  
Hank walked into the 21st and waved at Trudy. He wanted to make this quick and jogged up the steps. Walking to his office Hailey looked up, and seemed surprised.

“Sarge, why are you here?”

“I had an intruder yesterday.”

“A what?”

“A Maxim deWinter, some brit who came over claiming that Laura’s sister is his wife.”

“Is she?”

“She says no, and everything this guy has said seems to be off.”

“Do you need me to check into him? I know a guy.”

Hank stopped, “yeah find out what you can, I’ve got him on a 48 hour hold.”

~~  
Hank sat across from Maxim deWinter in the interrogation room. Hailey sat next to Hank with a folder. 

“I demand to see my solicitor,” the man across from them stated.

“Mr. deWinter, you know that there is not only two individuals who were there but video of you assaulting Mrs. Voight to enter her and our Sargent’s home.”

“They have my wife. I need to take my wife home.”

“Can you please identify your wife?”

Hailey pulls out the iPad and starts flipping through pictures. “Your wife, she has dark hair doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“Okay so then of these women who is your wife,” as Hailey shows him 10 pictures.

He looks at the pictures and points to one picture then see’s Rebecca’s picture, “wait no, this is her.”

“Do you have a marriage license? Maybe you can tell us your wife’s maiden name?”

The man keeps looking at the two pictures, “Favel. It was Rebecca Favel. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. That night she went out on her boat…”

“Mr. deWinter, your wife is dead. You are not married to this woman,” as Hailey points to Rebecca.

The man seems confused. “I have to be married to her, why her name is Rebecca.”

Hank was beside himself. “She’s not your wife,” he finally spoke. “She’s a young woman you kidnapped.”

“No, I, I.”

“I’m going to recommend you go back to England and never step foot on US soil,” Hank continued. The anger is returning he thought as he stormed out of the room. He needed to cool off; wiping his mouth, he went back to the bullpen and saw Jay and Kevin talking. “Jay, you are still planning that trip?”

“Um yeah,” as he looks around.

“Good, I want you to watch out for Rebecca. This deWinter is,” he stops as he sees Hailey walk in. 

“I’ve contacted his solicitor, apparently he’s been off his medication, and they are sending someone over from a local law firm to deal with him. Are you really going to press charges?” Hailey asks.

“Yeah, he shoved Laura down. I’m not letting this go.”

“Okay, well we are going to send him down to be processed.”

“Hey Sarge, Kevin is going to join us, and I think one of the nurses over at med will also be joining us.”

“Good, I just don’t want anything happening to my sister in law.”

“Hey, why don’t you leave us to watch out for her, and you can get back to enjoying your time off with your new wife and kids,” Kevin interjected. 

“Keep me posted,” as Hank walked out.

~~  
Laura sat in the guest bedroom and watched as her sister was setting out different clothes. “So we are going to be skiing. I was able to get Myrtle to send me all my stuff from the house. So at least I don’t have to buy skis.”

“Um you know some of the couples might be pairing up,” Laura began.

Rebecca looked at her sister, “I know, and it’s okay. I’m tired of being little miss innocent and plain.”

“Bec, you are far from plain, you have been too long in that horrible boarding school. We will find you a job here, in fact maybe you can teach at”

“No, I want something different. Maybe an office job or anything away from kids and parents.”

Laura looked surprised, “I thought you liked teaching.”

“No, not really, father liked the idea and Trevor promised to make sure I stayed a good little girl.”

“Oh,” as Laura looks at her sister. “Well what did you want to do?”

“I always thought I’d like to be a lawyer or maybe something that isn’t what I am doing.”

“Well you have all the time in the world to decide,” as Laura hugs her sister.

~~  
After dealing with the intruder, Hank proceeded to get restraining orders placed against Maxim deWinter for his wife, his sister in law and himself. He was done with the non-action that Laura’s family seemed to take in regards of Rebecca feeling threatened. 

Wanting to take Laura out and have some one on one time with just the two of them – which he found almost impossible with four boys and his sister in law all living under one roof, he made reservations at a favorite restaurant. Laura would get dressed up, he would wear a shirt and tie, and they could just talk. He missed just having her all to himself. It was not that he was jealous of the boys, he could cope with that, it was that he had forgotten how much time children demanded of you. 

Dialing his phone, “Laura, how about we go out for dinner just the two of us?”

He knew she probably had a raised eyebrow, as she would wonder what his ulterior motive was. “Okay, Rebecca can watch the boys tonight.”

“Great, we’re going to…” as he told her the restaurant’s name.

“What is the occasion?” she inquired.

“I thought it would be nice for the two of us to get out together.”

“All right, shall I wear heals?”

“Just put on something that I’ll enjoy taking off later.” He knew that would make her smile, she loved it when he took charge in the bedroom. 

“I know the exact one.”

~~  
Hank handed over the keys to the valet and took Laura’s arm as they walked into the restaurant. After giving the maître d their name, Laura went to check her coat in and said she wanted to check her hair. Hank said he would be at the bar waiting for her. Never in a million years was he expecting to see Diane. Fuck, he thought, as he took his drink. Sitting down, he smiled at the Madam who had provided him services for more years then he wanted to count. 

“Hank,” the tall brown-haired woman said as she moved to sit next to him. “It’s been a long time,” as she eyed him up and down.

Taking a deep breath, Hank knew in his head Laura would be throwing knives at this woman if she had them on hand. Knowing how many things he did not know about Laura, he would not be surprised to find out that she was capable of murder. “Diane,” he said politely as he took a sip of his scotch. Fuck this was not going to be strong enough.

“I heard from Heidi that the two of you know longer have your appointments.”

“Yeah, I don’t require your services anymore.”

The woman seemed shocked and leaned towards Hank, as she let her hand run up his thigh, “I find that hard to believe especially for a man like you.”

Taking her hand and setting it on the bar, “things have changed.”

“Oh,” as she looks at his left hand, “I see, you’ve remarried?”

“Yes I have, and my wife,” and suddenly Laura was there. Her smile was deadly and if he could have made the sign of the cross, he would have.

“Hello and how do you know my husband,” as Laura let her hand roam his back. If none was aware, Laura was making sure every woman in the restaurant was aware that Hank was hers.

Diane smiled, “Oh Hank and me go way back.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed, “darling I think our table is ready,” as she waits for him to stand.

Hank takes his glass and starts to walk away only to hear Laura kindly tell Diane, “don’t think I don’t know who and what you are. Hank is my husband now, and it didn’t take him more than one dinner for him to drop you and your services.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh and by the way, say hello to my father.”

Diane seemed confused, “your father?”

“Yes, he’s been seeing you for what the last 30 plus years. Charles Murphy.”

The other woman seemed to blanch at the idea that someone was quite familiar with her and her clients. Picking up her purse, she smiled at Laura, “well congratulations,” as she walks to the door.

~~  
Their table was in a quiet corner, most likely due to the staff realizing Laura’s temper was about to explode. A bottle of wine is brought to the table as they take their seats. Laura recognized the name and gave her nod of approval. Yes her family was horrible and treated her horrible, but it still had its rewards. People recognized the name, and if they did not know the Murphy name, Thornton always worked. How many times had the chef come out to greet her? Hell even knowing Clifton had given her some perks. Laura sat and turned to the menu. She had to cool off before she spoke to Hank.

Hank watched Laura very carefully. It was obvious that he was out of his element and as he thought about it, he had married someone who was very familiar with being wealthy and known. Here he was a kid from Cicero and Laura was from the Loop. Would she have considered him husband material even 10 years ago?

“Yes,” she answered as if he had said it aloud. “Just because we grew up in different parts of the city does not make one better than the other.”

Hank sat his menu down and looked at Laura before taking a sip of his wine – his scotch long forgotten.

“I know who Diane is,” as she sat her menu down and waited for the waiter. With their orders placed, Laura continued. “She and her staff have been servicing my father for as long as I can remember. I met Diane when I was a child and accidentally answered the door. My father yelled about knowing my place berated me. When Gilda turned 16, my father had his mistresses over to entertain him while his daughter was having her party. Wondering where her father was, she caught him in the act. It’s why father has never disowned her.”

“Look, I used to see a girl, just to talk. You know how it is” Hank tried to explain.

“No I don’t. I have been by myself with no male or female companionship. My children come first.”

Hank knew he could not win, “I just talked, nothing else ever happened.”

Laura looked at him, “I know. It’s not like my background check on you didn’t provide me with this knowledge.”

Shit, Hank thought, if she had done a background, “then if you know about my background you know the things I’ve”

“Yes, and I have no problem with it.”

~~  
Dinner was surprisingly good. The chef came out, greeted them, and thanked them for coming. Laura rolled her eyes and started laughing when they got in the car. “I really think they hope we never come back,” she told him.

“Why is that?”

“They figure you are off to be executed and hope that the police do not shut them down for being the last know place you were found alive.”

Hank glanced at her, “what do you plan to do to me?”

Smiling that wicked smile of her, “oh I have some things in mind.”

Hank felt a sense of relief, Laura was not pissed off and he knew what awaited him home would be something unforgettable. On the other side, she might bite and that could be dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank hung up his jacket and started loosening his tie. Laura glided through the room and started taking off her earrings and necklace. “You know when Bec leaves we should take the kids and go downtown to one of the hotels,” she suggests.

“Okay,” as he pulls the tie off.

“I just think that the kids are getting a little stir crazy being in the house, and we could get a suite and,” she pauses as she looks at him and gets his full attention as she pulls the shoulders of her dress down. 

Hank had to say that when he had asked Laura to put on a dress he would enjoy taking off, she had not failed. It had long sleeves and a plunging neckline that made him wonder how it stayed in place. He should have just canceled the reservations and spent the evening undressing her slowly. Now here he was watching her being seductive and he really needed a drink. Damn it he thought, how much could he have saved if he would found her years ago? 

Lowering the shoulders until she could free her arms, she finally slid the dress down to her waist. Laura was very aware of her husband’s desires and his inability to resist her.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hank thought, as he soon realized she had no bra, no bustier, nothing. He might die if she kept going. As she lowered the dress further, he saw the lace of her garter belt but no panties. Yep he had fucked himself. What had he been thinking? Yes that was a restaurant he had seen Diane and Heidi. As the dress pooled at her feet, her stocking clad legs and heels. Yes, he wanted her and he could feel how his body was responding to her movements. 

Laura walked to the side of the bed and with her index finger, called him to her. “You were naughty for making me get angry this evening,” she told him. 

Her legs slightly spread and he could not help but go to her and drop to the ground. Yep, he knew what he had to do and as he grinned up at her. “I’ll take my punishment.”

~~  
Laura was looking at her tablet when Hank finally woke enough to talk. “Bec leaves this afternoon, so we could do a few days and the New Year downtown. This hotel has an indoor pool which the kids will use, and a view of the river,” as she hands him the tablet.

Hank grabs his reading glasses and pushes himself up enough to look at the screen. He glances over at her, her hair is perfect, she wears a satin gown and a sheer robe over it. “How is it every morning, you look incredible?”

Laughing, “flattery this early in the morning,” as she touches her hair. “I enjoyed last night,” as she rolls over to him.

“Really?” as he thinks she must be, mad to have been okay with the Diane fiasco.

“Not that part, the part when we got home,” as she bites at her bottom lip. “We could be a little wild and leave the curtains open at this hotel.”

Shaking his head, “you are insatiable.”

“I can’t help that I love you and the things you do. Mark was not interested in the art of pleasure. I sometimes felt like he treated sex as a chore – or at least he did with me.”

“What? As beautiful as you are he didn’t enjoy”

“For a man who wasn’t Catholic he felt sex was for procreation. In short, I am surprised I did not go searching for a lover. Then again I’m surprised I didn’t go hunting for you.”

“And if you had?”

“I’d be riddled with guilt.”

“But had we met earlier when you were married, say I made a pass,” as he pulls her close. “Laura, you seem unhappy, how about we meet up for drinks?”

Smiling as she pulls up her gown and straddles him, “but I’m married.”

“Where is your husband now?”

Laura tilted her head, “he’s out of town again. He’s always out of town.”

“I know this place that is very secluded and discreet.”

“It would be a sin”

“It’s a sin that he leaves you alone. Come on, it is just a drink. You can leave afterwards.”

Laura leans picks up a bottle of water from Hank’s nightstand and takes a drink, “One drink, maybe two, maybe three?”

“Uh huh,” as his hands go to her waist. “You know I shouldn’t let you drive home after drinking.”

“But I feel so good. I was a virgin when I got married, and my husband acted as if I was not what he wanted after all. I did not have experience and he told me he did not have time to teach me. Said sex with me was like fucking a dead fish,” as she let her head tilt back and pretend she was drunk.

“I doubt you are a dead fish,” as he leans up and kisses her neck. His fingers push the robe and straps down to release her breasts. God he loved her body. 

“I just want to feel an orgasm,” she continues as she closes her eyes.

“I’ll give you everything, I’ll show you everything. Just say yes.”

“Yes.”

Hank rolls her over onto her back and makes love to his wife.

~~  
In the kitchen, Laura is talking with Rebecca when Hank walks in. Hands in his jean pockets he looks at the two women. “So what are you two plotting?”

Laura drops a box she has in her hands for once surprised by her husband’s appearance. “I’m just giving Bec some things to take on her trip.”

Going over to them, he leans down and picks up the box. Seeing that it is condoms, he shakes his head. He hands them to Bec who looks sheepish and quickly shoves them in her purse. “If your sister is anything like you Jay is in for an awakening.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened and Laura laughed. “All I have to do is teach her how to cook and she’ll have three marriage proposals within a month just from your detectives.”

Shaking his head, he goes to a cabinet and gets a coffee cup. 

~~

When the doorbell rings, Hank walks to the foyer leaving the two women. Seeing Jay standing there, he opens the door and welcomes the younger man in. “You’re here to pick up Rebecca?”

“Yeah, is she ready?”

“She’ll be down soon, let’s go to the office; I’d like to talk to you.” The two enter and Hank closes the door and then moves to the chair behind the desk. He was slowly making the office his as Laura had started moving her schoolwork to the library.

“Is everything okay?” Jay asked nervously.

“Yeah, I wanted you to know that a restraining order has been placed on the deWinter guy. Just in case he were to show up or anything.”

“Okay.”

“I also should let you know that Rebecca and Laura come from a family that expects the females to follow Catholic rules.”

Jay looks at him, and again answers, “okay.”

Leaning across the desk, “I’m thinking you aren’t following me. In Laura’s situation, she’s only been with her husband and me.”

Jay looked at Hank still trying to follow.

“I don’t care what you and Rebecca do or don’t do. I just want you to know that she’s never been with a man.”

As Jay suddenly caught on to what Hank was trying to tell him, “no way. I mean she’s 30 years old.”

“And she’s been teaching at a very strict school that does not allow any inappropriate behavior among their employees.”

“Not even during college?”

“It was just as big of shock when Laura told me that she had only ever been with her first husband and me.”

“Wow,” as Jay looks down at his hands. “Look I wasn’t going to”

“I think she has other plans for you.”

“What, really?”

“I just don’t want you to be caught off guard and I don’t want her coming home in tears.”

“Yeah, no I would never. I mean”

“Jay, I like you but I want you to know that,” he pauses as he sees Laura opening the door, “we have a restraining order for all of us on deWinter. In fact I want you to have a copy in case there is any issue.”

Jay at first looked confused until he saw Laura walking in. “Yeah that would be great. I doubt we’ll see this guy, but if I have a copy I won’t have any issue with local PD.”

~~  
Rebecca and Jay had not been gone an hour and Laura had the boys’ and their suitcases packed. As Hank put the bags in the vehicle, he was thankful Laura had a large SUV. The kids all climbed in and were engrossed in their tablets – completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Do they even care that we are going somewhere?” he asked. 

“Doubtful. If they could be on their tablets or computers they would never go outside.”

Once they park and check into the hotel, their bags on the trolley they go to their suite. The boys run to the bedrooms and claim their beds. Laura takes Hank’s hand and leads him to the other side of the suite to their bedroom. 

As Hank looks around at the sheer decadence, he is not sure if Laura is still making a point of who she is or is oblivious to what detective Sargent earns.

“No,” she answered once again reading his mind. “I just want to have fun, and honestly I thought this would be different. It’s not like we are going to live here.”

Pulling Laura to him, “you mentioned that your husband traveled a lot. Did he stay in places like this?”

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck, “I don’t know. I never traveled with him.”

~~  
By the second day, they all had gotten quite comfortable with their suite. Hank would like to keep Laura all to himself, but the kids did need some attention. As they stretched in bed, Laura crawled on top of Hank and started kissing him. The previous night’s activities were once again new an amazing. If what she had told him about her husband was true, Mark Thornton was an idiot and just as well, dead – Hank could just imagine what he would do to get Laura just for himself. He could not have been just the lover; no, he would have eliminated her husband.

Laura was busy nipping at his neck, and her hand was massaging him. This was the ideal way to wake up he thought before he opened his eyes. She had no qualms about initiating lovemaking and as the sheet fell from around her, she began a slow ride. Her moaning was soft and his hands went to her hips. God he loved her. He knew she was close and suddenly the bedroom door slammed open, and he flipped Laura to the bed and had her covered before two sets of eyes had a chance to figure out what they were doing. 

“Boys, why didn’t you knock?” he demanded.

“Mom, Dad, we saw a guy kill his wife,” as they ran to the bed. 

Laura was still recovering, and Hank decided to take action. “What do you mean you saw a guy kill his wife?”

“We have our binoculars and we were looking out the window and man and woman were arguing or something and then the man grabbed something,” Rick started.

“He grabbed a bat and hit her. She fell to the floor and he kept hitting her.”

Hank did not want to say the boys had made it up so he told the boys to leave and close the door. He quickly pulled on his sleep pants and a t-shirt. Walking into the living quarters he saw the twins had set up a fort using blankets and a table by the windows. Looking out at the other building, “Where did this happen?”

Rick handed Hank the child binoculars and looked out at the other building. “See the room with the curtains closed?” he asked.

Hank scanned the area and found the room. “Okay.”

“Well that is the room.”

Shaking his head, “if the curtains are closed how did,”

“He just closed them, but look over there,” Steve points.

Hank follows and sees a man, pulling the binoculars up he can see the man is emptying a drawer. “That’s not enough for me to make an arrest.”

Both boys looked at each other then started arguing. “I told you we should have filmed it.”

Shaking his head, he handed the binoculars back and returned to the bedroom. This time he locked the door and removed his clothes. Climbing back into bed he saw Laura was on her phone.

“Bec said that it’s really pretty there. That she and Jay went skiing and got caught in a sudden snow squall. They found a cabin to stay in and radioed the lodge. Jay introduced her to”

“Stop,” Hank stated. “I don’t need to hear about my detective’s love life.”

“Oh come on, you knew he and Erin were together, what did you think his plans were for Bec?”

Hank wanted to go back to where they were before the interruption.

Laura watched her husband close his eyes, and sat her phone down. “Sex, he introduced her to sex,” Laura whispered in his ear. “Your detective introduced my virginal younger sister to sex and you know what, she liked it.”

“Laura,” Hank warned.

“You know what else, I like sex too. I especially like the things we do,” as her hand went from his shoulder and slowly down his chest. 

“You better plan to finish what you start,” he told her.

Lifting the covers up and over them, “You know I will,” as she let out a tiny squeal as he grabbed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank and Laura decided that they couldn’t stay in the hotel for a week and not do anything. “We should take the boys over to the Field Museum and the Shedd,” Hank suggested.

“An educational field trip?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Hank loved that Laura was so affectionate, pulling her close, “If it was up to me, we would spend this entire trip in bed.”

“I like that idea,” as she leans up for a kiss.

“Can’t you guys keep that in the bedroom?” Grant yelled.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Boys get your jackets on. We are going to a museum.”

The older boys moaned, while the younger ones were still trying to figure out how they could prove a murderer was living in the building across from them. 

~~  
As they walked through the Field Museum Hank and Laura pointed out different dinosaurs. Grant and Flynn were bored, and pouted by the wall. The twins were enjoying things until they spotted something.

“Hey guys, why aren’t you looking at the dinosaurs?” Hank asked.

“We can see all this on youtube,” Flynn told him.

Shocked by their response, “It's not the same as seeing it. Look, Sue is a huge T-Rex.”

Not impressed the boys slid to the floor.

Turning as he heard Laura calling him, “Don't move,” as he went to find Laura.

“Hank, have you seen the twins?” she asked as she rushed up to him.

Hank started looking around and finally spotted the twins matching neon yellow coats. “Yeah they are over there. I’ll go get them and tell them not to run off.” 

It took Hank a few minutes to finally catch up to the two boys who seemed to be moving at incredible speeds. Grabbing their hoods he was able to stop them from making their next move.

“Hey,” they both cried and turned to Hank.

“What are you two doing?”

Rick and Steve looked at each other and then pulled Hank to get down to their level. “We saw the man,” Rick whispered.

“Man?”

“The killer,” Steve answered.

“You boys need too,” he paused as he saw the man he had seen through the binoculars.

“He had a bag and he threw it in the trash. I bet it was some of his bloody clothes,” Rick whispered.

“Okay and where was that?”

The boys pointed to a distant trash can. Hank stood and leading the boys towards it they looked inside. “No,” Steve cried. “It’s empty. Dad we swear he put this bag in here.”

“Boys, I’m sure,” he pauses as his phone buzzes. Taking it from his pocket, “Hold on guys I need to take this call.” He then leads the twins to a bench. “This is Voight.”

“Hank, hate to bother you on your leave, but I just got off the phone with the editor of the Tribune, he found an arm in his trash.”

“Okay?”

“That’s the 3rd call we’ve gotten of body pieces. An ear and a foot have been found in random peoples trash. We also just got a call that what looked like a bag of trash has been found over at the Shedd aquarium is actually a bloody shirt.”

Hank looked at the two boys who were half interested in looking around and half interested in finding the man again. “All this has been found today?”

“Well, two pieces yesterday and then the two today. Trash pickup”

Hank seemed to understand. “I’ve got my family with me, but I’ll go in to the office.” Hanging up the call, “Okay boys do you still see the guy?”

“No, he’s gone. We lost him.” Steve answered.

“Let’s go find your mom,” as he leads them back to where he last saw Laura.

~~  
Hank had explained the situation to Laura and she agreed to call their trip short. As they waited for a taxi to go back to the hotel, Laura wrapped her arm through Hank’s. “I don’t know how that coat keeps you warm,” as she eyed the worn leather jacket.

“I love this jacket.”

“Yes, but you’d look so much sexier in something like,” she pauses as she thinks.

“I can’t have other women eyeing me. My wife is very jealous.”

Sighing, “true. Not to say I haven’t thought of turning you into my Ken doll.”

Hank raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“Just to dress up and maybe play with. I do like to play,” as she sees the cab come to a stop. “Okay boys get in,” as she leans up for her kiss. “Be safe, and we’ll see you at the hotel.”

~~  
Hank arrives at the Pier to talk with Hailey. She is taking notes and talking to an individual. Seeing Hank, she excuses herself and walks to Hank.

“A couple of joggers saw a guy sitting at a bench then get up and leave the bag. They thought it was a bomb,” she tells him. 

He walks over to the bag and sees women’s bloody clothing. “What do the techs say?”

“So far nothing. We’ve been scouring the area for cameras trying to get an ID on the guy.”

“The Commander said body parts have shown up?”

“Yeah,” as they begin to walk back to her vehicle. “The three areas that they were found both were to have the trash collected. My guess is the individual is dropping pieces off thinking it will get dumped. Only reason things have been found is people thought they accidentally threw something away. The Tribune editor said he went out because his wife swore she accidentally threw away a pair of earrings. As he went through the trash he found the arm.”

“And this is what happened with the other people?”

“Yeah, one was looking for directions to a remote control car and the other was trying to find a lost doll shoe. Anyway the people had put their trash out the night before and realized they needed to search the trash in the morning, and found the body parts.”

“Okay, who all do we have working the case?”

“Adam and Kim are going to all the neighborhoods checking for cameras. Vanessa is over at the Aquarium with the bloody shirt. Boss I didn’t mean to get you drug in on this.”

“It’s okay, Laura decided we should have a little fun, so we checked into a hotel downtown with the kids.”

“Not much of a honeymoon?”

“We can get away later,” as he pauses. “But the twins said they think they saw a man kill his wife in the building across from us.”

Shocked to hear this, “Um, do I want to know how they know this?”

“Binoculars and being seven. Anyway they saw the guy today at the Field Museum and we're following him until I interrupted.”

“Okay.”

“They said he dumped a bag in the trash but when we finally got to the trash can, it was empty.”

“That’s right near the Shedd.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Let me call Rojos and have her get the techs to go through the trash.”

“Okay, I’m going to head back to the hotel, I’ll be in the office in the morning.

“Thanks Sarge, if any leads come up, I’ll let you know.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Hank arrives back at the hotel, he decides instead of going directly back to their rooms, he heads to the building across the street. Judging from the number of floors, Hank walked in and started looking at the bank of mailboxes just inside the entrance. Pulling out a notebook, he writes down the names of the individuals that live on the suspected floor. Jefferies, Fremont, Doyle, Thorwald. Flipping the notebook closed he looks around to see if there is anybody to speak with about his suspicions. Seeing the entrance is empty, walks out, and returns to the hotel – knowing the twins, they probably had a camera set up to film anything peculiar.

Riding up the elevator the last thing he was expecting was a call from his detective on vacation. “This is Voight,” he answers.

“Hey Sarge, sorry for bugging you. I think I screwed up.”

Stepping off the elevator Hank walked to a small sitting area. “Okay, what happened?”

“I slept with Becca. I didn’t plan to, and I know you warned me, but we got caught up in this storm and we found this cabin and she made the first move, and”

“Jay, I don’t care.”

“Okay well anyway we were packing up our stuff today, and Kevin asked if me and Bec were an item, I don’t know if he was interested, cause it seemed like he and April were hitting it off, but anyway we all had our bags ready to go to the train and we get stopped by the local cops. Apparently, last night a man was strangled outside of our lodge. Kevin and I showed our badges and we were questioned about our whereabouts last night. I mean Becca was going to share a room with Elsa but things sort of heated up between her and Will and so Bec was with me.”

Hank rubbed the side of his face as he could feel a headache coming on.

“We ended up missing our train, so we are stuck here at the train station for the next train that won’t get here until almost midnight.”

“Okay?”

“Can I ask a personal question?”

Hank wanted to hang up the phone. He had warned Jay about what he was getting, okay maybe not everything – if Rebecca was like her sister, Jay might be in over his head. “Yeah.”

“Is Laura insatiable?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, um look if we get delayed again, I’ll let you know.”

“Jay, just try not to get into trouble.”

~~  
By the time Hank got back to the rooms, all he wanted to do was go to the bedroom, take some aspirin and lay down. He was getting a headache and just needed some quiet. Instead, he came into dinner being set up for just him and Laura. Looking around he did not see the kids but he did he see Laura. She was adjusting the trays on the table.

“Laura?”

Turning around she smiled. She wore a long black gown and looked very seductive as she moved towards him. “Hank, I’m so glad you are home. The boys are staying the night in another suite, so that you and I can have this whole place just to ourselves for the night.”

Pulling off his scarf and jacket, he hung them up on a hook and walked towards Laura. “What’s the occasion?” as he shoved his hand in his pockets. He wanted to grab her and pull her in for a kiss, but he needed to wait. 

“No reason, I just was talking to the concierge about how we never got to truly get away since we got married.”

Hank raised an eyebrow to that comment.

“Plus when you left this afternoon, I was worried you might not get back till late.”

“Do I need to go change?”

“Nope,” as she licked her lips. “Why don’t you come and sit down,” as she pulls his hand free and walks him to his chair. 

Hank sat down and Laura pulled the steel cover off his plate. There sat a lobster tail and filet along with smashed potatoes and steamed vegetable. As he sliced into the steak he saw it was perfectly cooked, medium rare. He waited for her to take her seat and she revealed her plate that was the same as his. Seeing the bottle of wine, he poured each of them a glass. Picking his up, he said, “to my beautiful wife who is full of surprises.”

Laura smiled and clinked her glass with his.

~~  
Laura’s ulterior motive was as expected. She fed him now she wanted him. It was as if she plied him with food only to seduce him later. The only problem was that he was tired and full. Apparently, this was not a problem and she was happy to “do all the work.”

The things Laura would do to him, she would bring him to the brink only to stop and do it again. She knew what she was doing and when he could not deal with it, anymore he flipped her over and finished off. 

Rolling off her, “You cannot keep doing that to me,” as he laid on his back.

“Sometimes I like it when you get frustrated and just decide to fuck me.”

If there was one thing, he did love about her it was her blatant honesty. “All you have to do is ask.”

Pushing herself up she looked at him, “I love you so much Hank.”

“Good, now come here so we can take a little nap before we have dessert.”

~~  
Hank’s phone was ringing and Laura once again reached to pick it up. “Hello,” as she pushes her hair back.

“Laura, hey it’s me Jay. Is Hank around?”

“Yeah, hold on,” as she moves over to Hank, “darling you have a phone call.”

Hank takes the phone and answers, “what?”

“Sarge, we’ve got a problem. When we were getting on the train, a flowerpot hit Elsa, anyway she is okay, but the old woman that helped her on has disappeared. We have searched the entire train, but she is gone. We were all together and since it is late, we dozed off and when we awoke, the woman was gone. On top of that, the train stopped and deWinter shows up. He calls the conductor and claims Becca is his wife. I show them the restraining order but deWinter got violent and grabbed Bec. He tried to push her off the train. I got there in time and I grabbed for her, pulled her to me, and deWinter fell – he is dead. The train stopped, he fell under the train.”

Sitting up, Hank rubs his eyes, “How is Rebecca?”

“She’s shaken up but otherwise she’s fine. She keeps saying she is relieved. I have not left her side, and I am just outside of our room here on the train. Boss I did not know what else to do. The man kept screaming that she was his and that she came back from her boat ride. He was acting crazy.”

“Okay, what about the missing woman?”

“We keep looking for her, we know we all saw her but we don’t know what happened to her.”

“I’ll get CPD down to the train station to check everyone who gets off the train.”

“Thanks Sarge,” as Jay wants to say more. “Hey how long were you and Laura together before you knew you wanted to marry her?”

“Not long. I thought it was crazy but it was almost immediately.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hank hung up the phone and looking at Laura, he filled her in. “deWinter more or less committed suicide. We have one less problem to deal with.”

“How is Rebecca?” she asked.

“Jay says she is shaken but tells him she is fine.”

Laura moves to Hank and hugs him. “Thank you for making sure Jay watched out for her.”

“I have a feeling Jay is falling down the same rabbit hole I did?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he and Rebecca end up married within a year.”

Laura smiled, “is that so bad?”

“I don’t know. Jay has had not the best track record with relationships.”

Frowning, “maybe he just didn’t meet the right person.”

~~  
The next morning Hank gets a call from Hailey stating that they found a blood and fingerprint match to some of the evidence – a Grace Thorwald. Hank recognizes the name as one of the tenants in the building across the way. 

“I want you to get a search warrant for the husband,” Hank tells her.

Before he can get his jacket on his phone rings again. “Voight,” he answers.

“Hank, its Jay. We found the woman – Mrs. Froy – she was being held against her will in one of the cars. When Kevin and I went to confront the people, they ran to the back of the train shooting at us. Just as we started coming into Chicago we were about to breach the door when they apparently jumped off out by the junkyards and abandoned buildings. I have contacted CPD and they are rolling some patrol units that direction. We did end up shooting one of the kidnappers, so we are going to need an ambulance.”

“Okay, what does this woman, Froy, say?”

“She says she thought she would be safe on the train. Apparently this isn’t the first time she’s almost been abducted.”

“Okay, are they any other injuries?”

“No, Becca is with Elsa and April. Boss, I just wanted a quiet get away.”

“Yeah, well we can’t have everything. Write up your report as soon as possible. I’m sure there will be lots of media.”

~~  
Hank walked across the street to the other building and waited for Hailey and several officers to serve the search warrant on Thorwald. When they arrived, the apartment was empty. “Look everywhere. He couldn’t have cleaned up all the blood,” he tells the crime unit. Walking through the apartment, he opens the closed curtains, looks out, and sees the twins across the way. Waving at them, they wave back and high five each other – damn it if these two kept it up he might be out of job. 

“Sarge, I think we found something,” he hears Hailey call him.

Going to the kitchen, he sees that Hailey has pulled out the fridge to reveal a bloodstain. The crime scene starts snapping pictures and taking forensic evidence. Walking back out Hank looks back out the window to see a large shadow behind the twins. He watches in horror as the figure lifts something above his head and hits one boy then the other before coming close enough to the glass to reveal himself – Thorwald. 

“Fuck, get units across to the other building. Thorwald is in my hotel rooms,” he yells as he pulls out his phone and begins dialing. “Laura, where are you?”

“I’m down in the lobby with Flynn waiting for our lunch delivery.”

“Thorwald is in the building. He is in our rooms. I am sending units over now. Laura, Laura,” he calls. Putting the phone back in his pocket he races out of the apartment and down the steps. Damn it what if that bastard killed his kids. No, he cannot think like that. Grabbing his radio, he calls back upstairs, “Hailey, what do you see?”

“Boss, it looks like Grant is fighting with the Thorwald. He shoved him down. Thorwald is trying to escape. I’m on my way.”

Hank runs across the busy street and through the hotel door to see Flynn staring, scared and unsure what to do. “Where’s your mom?”

“She took the elevator back up. She said I had to stay here.”

“Go over to the check in desk and stay back there,” as he runs to the stairs and starts running up them. As he gets to the floor, Hank calms himself as he pulls out his weapon. If he had to kill the son of a bitch, he would. Opening the door slowly he heard two people arguing and fighting.

“Get away from me,”

“If you and those nosy brats minded your own business none of this would have happened.

“Aah,”

Hank comes around the corner just as he sees Thorwald push Laura down. The large man sees Hank and fires his gun at Hank then takes off to another stairwell. “Laura,” Hank calls as he runs to his wife.

“Hank,” as Laura pulls herself up.

“Thorwald went out the South stairwell,” he calls into his radio. “I need paramedics up to room,” as he continues to give out orders. Taking Laura’s hand he helps her up and the two go into their suite. Grant is over by the twins trying to wake them. 

“Mom, mom, I don’t know what to do,” as the boys cries.

Laura and Hank go to a separate child and check for a pulse, as Laura breathes a sigh of relief that the boys are alive, she looks at Hank, “Find him,” as she caresses Steve’s cheek.

Hank runs out of the room and down the stairwell. He can hear officers enter from below. Going down one level, he opens the door to the next floor when he the door pushes against him. Thorwald shoves Hank backwards and the two begin to tussle. Trying to get the upper hand Hank dodges several hits but as he is about to out maneuver the man, Thorwald stops and then barrels into Hank shoving him and Thorwald down a flight of steps.


End file.
